


Flame Emperor

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Femdom, Leashes, Light Bondage, spoilers for FE3H
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: (Spoilers for FE3H)“You’re mine now, do you understand that?” the emperor let out, the familiar almost robotic voice echoing through the chamber.When Byleth didn’t move or make a sound, the emperor tugged on the leash. It was sudden, strong enough to show Byleth just how much control the emperor had over her, yet not enough to make her stumble over or hurt her. It was a warning.





	Flame Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Almost no one if anyone at all was giving FlameEmperor!Edelgard some love, so I thought I'd try it.  
Women in armor are my weakness and this was no exception.

“Come closer.”

Byleth obliged, the sound of her steps filling the dreaded silence of the almost empty room. The doors behind her were closed, and she found herself naked and alone with the imposing figure of the Flame Emperor sitting on the throne.  
Byleth stopped inches away from the emperor’s feet and the figure rose to meet her. The emperor turned Byleth around so she couldn’t face them, and Byleth could feel gloved hands grasping her naked ones, feeling the rope that bound her hands together. There was a light pull, as if to assess if she was truly bound.   
The emperor let out a low chuckle, and proceeded to tie a collar on Byleth’s neck. As the emperor came closer to her, Byleth could feel the steel mask brushing against her naked skin and shivered, much to the emperor’s delight. Byleth noted that the collar that was being used on her was a collar similar to a dog’s, or the type of collar that was used on prisoners, yet Byleth made no attempts to fight it.  
The emperor finished, latched a piece of rope to Byleth’s collar to use as a leash and sat down on the throne again. When Byleth turned around to face the emperor, they spoke.

“You’re mine now, do you understand that?” the emperor let out, the familiar almost robotic voice echoing through the chamber.

When Byleth didn’t move or make a sound, the emperor tugged on the leash. It was sudden, strong enough to show Byleth just how much control the emperor had over her, yet not enough to make her stumble over or hurt her. It was a warning.  
As such, she wasted no time to comply. She approached the throne, dropping to her knees in front of the emperor’s legs.

“Oh? A fast learner, I see…” the emperor laughed.

With that, the emperor uncrossed their legs, grabbing Byleth’s attention. The emperor gestured to their pants, and although Byleth couldn’t see beyond the mask, she could sense a smirk.

“Take them off for me.”

Byleth gave the emperor a confused look, having her hands bound behind her back, and the emperor interjected.

“Use your mouth” the emperor purred.

Byleth hesitated for a moment, her face red. She dipped down and attempted to pull the pants down using her teeth. Ashamed, she managed to do a half decent job, exposing the emperor’s wet slit and thighs.

“Well? You know what you have to do now, don’t you?”

Byleth silently nodded, her mouth clasping around the emperor’s clit. That move seemed to take the emperor by surprise, a small yelp emanating from her.

“If you bite me I’ll…” the emperor’s threatening voice died out as Byleth worked her way on tasting her, sucking the emperor’s clit. 

Byleth’s eyes darted up to meet the steel mask’s fake ones before inserting her tongue inside the emperor.   
Byleth’s tongue lapped around inside the emperor, tasting every precious spot.  
The emperor failed to suppress a moan, one hand jolting to grab Byleth’s hair while the other gripped the end of the rope that had served as a leash. The emperor squirmed slightly in her seat as she came, leaving Byleth’s face a mess. As the emperor panted and recovered, Byleth did her best to lick her juices off of the emperor’s lower region, doing her best to clean the emperor up. Apparently, this seemed to please the emperor, as she reached to stroke Byleth’s cheek in an almost loving way.

“Rise up” the emperor commanded once Byleth had stopped licking her.

She did so, and the emperor pulled on the leash to guide Byleth to straddle her lap. Byleth’s eyes never left the emperor’s mask as the emperor lifted a hand to brush Byleth’s messy hair away from her eyes.

“I’m feeling generous, pet” the emperor purred, her hands lazily stroking Byleth’s hair much like a person would pet an animal. Byleth was so delighted she could barely hear the emperor, practically melting under her gentle caress. 

“Beg for me” the emperor’s hand moved from petting Byleth’s hair to lifting Byleth’s chin so their eyes would meet “beg, and I’ll consider a reward…”  
For the first time in their encounter, Byleth finally spoke, uttering a desperate “please…”

“Please, what?” the emperor mocked.

“Please…touch me…”

The emperor’s hands traveled down Byleth’s body, torturing her with teasing gropes and stopping right before reaching Byleth’s opening. 

“No” came as the emperor’s cold and firm reply. 

Byleth’s face, usually expressionless, turned into something that resembled a mixture of surprise and frustration. She opened her mouth to protest, but the emperor cut her off.

“I’ll allow you to enjoy yourself on me, but you’ll have to do it alone. I’m giving you a great gift, of being able to put on a show…for me.”

With that, the emperor positioned Byleth on one of her thighs, and Byleth understood what she wanted her to do. Byleth adjusted herself as best as she could with her tied hands, grinding her throbbing wet pussy on the emperor’s thigh. The emperor merely watched her intently, occasionally guiding Byleth’s hips down to her thigh when they strayed too far. Byleth’s grinding turned faster and more frantic, her silent moans getting louder as she fucked the emperor’s leg like an animal during heat. It was the most embarrassing thing that Byleth had done so desperately to any one in bed.   
The emperor, however, praised her as she kept going. She kept calling her a “good girl” and making Byleth’s head spin with pleasure, encouraging her to keep up her obscene display. Eventually, Byleth came, and she crashed down onto the emperor’s chest.

“That was beautiful, love” the emperor held her, and Byleth shifted her body to snuggle on the emperor’s lap.

“I didn’t hurt you?” the emperor asked her, but Byleth shook her head, receiving a sigh of relief.

“I…I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I, El?” Byleth asked, as her wife of six years moved to remove her mask.

Kind lavender eyes stared back at Byleth, a warm smile on Edelgard’s face. Her voice, once muffled by the mask, now sounded as sweet as honey.

“I have to confess, when you first asked me to do this, it truly was a strange request…but I enjoyed it, I’m glad we tried it” Edelgard told her, before kissing her wife.

Once they broke the kiss, Byleth let out a soft laugh.

“You know, I’d kiss you better if I could use my hands…”

Edelgard turned red.

“Oh, right, I’m sorry!” she let out as she helped her wife out of her lap and untied her hands. The collar came off soon after. When Edelgard was done removing the binds, Byleth embraced her wife.

“Thank you for doing this, El, I love you. I was so embarrassed, I know you must despise that mask but-“

Edelgard cut her off.

“Byleth, a mask is but a mask. And I know you had no ill intentions. I’m happy that you shared your fantasy with me and that we made it come true with our little play, but please, as your wife I ask that you have more faith in me.” Edelgard took Byleth’s hands in hers “if it made me uncomfortable, I would have never agreed to it, and I would be honest when we discussed this. I love you, Byleth.”

Byleth kissed her wife again.


End file.
